Many such apparatuses for desulfurization from exhaust gas are well known, for example, from Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 1978-19171 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 1977-11674 both in the name of the inventor of the present application. The former discloses an arrangement in which a lifter mounted on the inner wall of a rotatable cylinder containing a quantity of gas absorbent liquid stored therein scoops a partial quantity of said gas absorbent liquid as said cylinder rotates and uniformly distributes said scooped absorbent liquid onto layers of filling materials in said cylinder through which gas to be processed flows. The latter publication discloses an arrangement in which an exhaust gas processing cylinder containing a quantity of gas absorbent liquid stored therein is provided through the inner peripheral wall with slit so that said slit cooperates with a trough provided around the outer peripheral wall of said processing cylinder to assure continuous and uniform distribution of said gas absorbent liquid onto filling materials.
However, the apparatus of prior art is inconvenient in that an attempt to enlarge a diameter of the rotatable cylinder through which gas to be processed in order to obtain an apparatus for desulfurization from exhaust gas of a large capacity possible causes the filling materials contained therein to be damaged or destroyed.
A primary object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive apparatus for desulfurization from exhaust gas adapted to process a large quantity of gas and thereby to eliminate the above-mentioned inconvenience.